Happy Man
by HPFANGIB
Summary: During 6th year Harry solves a girls boy troubles


Happy Man

As Harry walked down the deserted hallway he heard crying and it seemed to be getting closer, suddenly from around the next corner came Hanna Abbot. She was the one crying and she seemed to be in a hurry. Her being in Hufflepuff he hadn't had much contact with her but she'd done well in DA the year before and that and she was best friends with Susan Bones were about the only things he knew of her, concerned Harry stopped her. "Hanna, are you OK did someone hurt you?" Harry looked down the corridor to make sure she wasn't being chased or anything.

"Oh no Harry I'm OK, I just need to be alone for a while." She said giving him a pained smile before continuing on. Harry watched her go sadly before continuing on himself in the opposite direction. Turning the corner he heard more crying coming from a partially closed door. Looking in Harry saw the back of what could only be Susan Bones, she was crying into her hands. Pushing the door open Susan turned around, obviously expecting someone else but only found Harry. "Are you OK? I saw Hannah; she was crying too, you too have a fight?" The horror, shock and embarrassment were written all over her face, but she had stopped crying. Harry smiled, "It's been a rumor for quite a while now Susan. I hope you guys are still together." Suddenly Harry found a newly crying Susan in his arms.

"Oh Harry I don't know, we've each tried dating guys, but know she wants' to stop and it just be us. I love her but…"

Harry found himself rocking her back and forth, I seemed to comfort her and finally when she stopped crying Harry spoke. "Well you'll just have to find a guy you both like that likes both of you."

Susan giggled but didn't say anything for a few moments and just melted into Harry embrace her head against his chest. "Hannah and I have different tastes but there is one guy that we both have talked about, but I think he's taken." Susan whispered.

"You think?" Susan nodded slowly. "Well there is only one way to find out."

Susan giggled again. "What I should just walk up to him and kiss him to see what he thinks?"

Harry had to chuckle. "Well that would get his attention."

Susan giggled again. "Ok I'll do it but remember it was your idea."

Harry chuckled again. "Ok, It's my idea." As Harry said this Susan took a step back so she could look up at him before rising up and kissing him. Harry's brain stopped but after a second it reengaged and he kissed back. Once Harry started to kiss back Susan deepened the kiss and licked her tongue against his lips seeking entrance.

He'd only had a few kisses with Cho, but none had tongues involved, so it was a new experience but he liked it. Remembering something Harry pulled back. "OK, what about Hannah?"

Susan laid her head against his chest again. "Are you ok about the two of us?"

Harry took a deep breath. "No Susan that's not the problem, I can't get between you two."

Susan giggled, "I think that's exactly where we'd want you."

Harry rose to that thought making Susan gasp and look down before giggling some more and burying her head back into his chest. Harry sighed after a few minutes. "It's almost curfew I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"No you'll get caught after if you do."

Harry smiled and chuckled. "It would be worth it." Not telling her about the map he nearly always kept with him.

Outside Susan's dorm Harry received a very passionate kiss goodnight before he put a stop to it. "Go talk to Hannah; I'll meet the two of you here in the morning if she agrees."

"Harry she likes you believe me." Susan watched him turn and smile and then continuing to walk away before going in to find Hannah, hoping beyond hope she was right.

Harry walked into the common room with a smile; Hermione noticed but didn't say anything as he sat to start his homework.

The next morning Harry worried and waited for twenty minutes before a smiling Susan followed by nervous Hannah stepped out of their common room. Harry was pounced on by Susan but Harry was able to end the kiss before it got to heated and looked to Hannah. "Hi."

"Hi." She said nervously before taking a deep breath and standing straight. "You think you can handle the two of us?"

Harry gulped and Susan giggled at his discomfort. "No, but I've never backed down from a challenge."

Hannah smiled a little less nervously and Harry took that as a good enough sign to bend down and lightly kiss her. As Hannah tentatively kissed back Harry stepped back just enough to smile and at her return smile he kissed again but this time her kiss was far from tentative, it was very aggressive. Harry found her tongue seeking entrance and it became a battle of the tongues for several minutes before Susan had to interrupt.

"Hey what about me?"

Harry pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "No I don't think I can handle the both of you but I'm going to die trying." He said before turning to Susan and kissing her with no hint of tentativeness but no aggressiveness either and then watched as Hannah kissed Susan who looked around nervously.

"I'm not hiding anymore." She announced before kissing Susan again and then Harry again.

"And I'm goanna die happy." Harry finished after his kiss with Hannah before starting another with Susan.

With a girlfriend of each arm Harry was led to the Hufflepuff table and each sat at his side. Ignoring the looks and whispering they started to eat. Hermione and Ron entered; Hermione was looking up and down the Gryffindor table but Harry wasn't there.

As Ron sat he saw him. "Why is Harry at the puffs table?"

Hermione turned around and caught Harry's smile but he didn't come over. "I don't know Ron, but I think I know why he was smiling last night."

"What do you mean smiling last night?" Ron asked confused and Hermione sighed.

"When Harry came into the common room he was smiling, not goofily or anything, which is why you must have missed it, but he was smiling." Hermione turned back and noticed again that Harry was sitting between Susan and Hannah. She couldn't figure it out; if he was dating one of them wouldn't the other one be on her friends' other side and not Harry's other side? Running out of time she abandoned the thought for the moment and focused on eating while trying to ignore Ron doing the same thing until he interrupted.

"He's leaving with both of them." Hermione spun around just as he walked out of the hall with each girl on an arm. She heard the whispering throughout the hall as they left, she had a lot of the same questions as what was going around but she wasn't going to voice them, she planned on getting said answers from Harry very shortly.

Giving each girl a long peck on the lips Harry left them at the Charms classroom and raced to his Transfiguration class making it with only minutes to spare. Seeing Hermione left him a spot he slipped into it with Ron behind him. "Harry, why'd you sit at the Hufflepuff table and leave with those girls?" distain dripping off each word.

Harry turned but he noticed that Hermione wanted to know the answer of that also, not that she liked how it was asked and neither did Harry. "Ron I can sit at any table I wish, as for those girls, Susan and Hannah, they had a problem last night that this morning I solved." Harry said before turning back around.

"That's great Harry, what was the problem?" Hermione asked as she also faced forward as Professor McGonagall entered.

Harry smiled as he remembered their meeting outside their common room. "They needed a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled as Hermione shook her head and dropped it to the desk.

Harry thought Hermione was upset with Ron especially when professor McGonagall said. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." There was snickering from the Slytherins and groans from the Gryffindors while Ron tried to hide his head. Harry shook his head and smiled at Hermione who looked back with clear disappointment at Harry not at Ron.

Harry did his best to do the assignment while he ignored Hermione who seemed to be doing the same to him and Ron who was muttering mostly to himself but half the class could hear him, every other muttering seemed to have Harry in it somewhere. Harry was getting angrier and angrier as the class went on until finally when they were dismissed Harry quickly grabbed his bag before turning to Hermione who seemed to be taking her time. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you." He said before he walked out of the room leaving her stunned.

Luckily, he didn't have the same class as Hermione next but he sat far away from Ron who seemed to be fuming still. While Hermione did have the same class as Susan she was having, a hard time keeping her mind on her work and not Susan, sitting two seats in front of her. Twice her partner had to bring her thoughts back to class.

Hermione sedately followed Susan from Runes to lunch where she watched as Harry hugged and gave her a kiss before waiting for her to sit before he sat between her and Hannah. Harry was smiling but even at this distance she could tell he was still upset, she just hoped Ron had done something in divination and that he wasn't still mad at her but when Harry had seen her he looked up but didn't acknowledge her otherwise. He might has well have kicked her, she turned and left, to try and figure out how she was going to fix it.

"Harry?" Susan asked nodding towards the retreating back of Hermione.

Harry sighed and looked down at his plate and both girls looked to each other and rubbed his back. "She doesn't agree I should date both of you."

"Oh Harry, she's your best friend, she'll get over that, give her a few days and if not we'll have a talk with her, she may be just worried we'll hurt you." Harry nodded and returned to his eating but Susan wasn't finished. "Harry do you think she likes you?"

Harry shook his head. "No she likes Ron." Harry didn't notice his girlfriends look towards each other above his head.

Hermione had spent twenty minutes writing her mother, she needed advice, but when she entered, the Owlery Hedwig floated down, "Oh Hedwig, you know how my parents and I love you but I can't send you, Harry's mad at me right now, ok. I'll have to use a school owl this time." Hedwig nipped her finger lightly and looked at her sadly before hopping up on a stand so Hermione could use another owl.

Harry stayed away or otherwise ignored both Hermione and Ron the rest of their classes. The whole school by then had heard that Harry had two girlfriends so all three were watched as they entered the hall for dinner and sat at the Hufflepuff table. By the end both Luna and Neville had said cogrates in one form or another, even Ginny came over to give Harry a hug from behind and whisper into Susan's ear which Susan agreed to. When Ginny left she turned to Harry and Hannah with a smile. "If we hurt you we'll have to deal with her."

Harry had to shake his head and smiled over at Ginny who smiled back giving him a thumps up as Hedwig landed in front of him. "Hello Hedwig" he was happy to see her but not seeing a letter he got worried. "What's wrong girl?" he asked concerned but when he tried to pet her she bit him harder than normal but still didn't draw blood before taking off.

Harry and most everyone watched her circle before heading towards the Gryffindor table towards Hermione who he sadly noticed was sedately eating not looking up until Hedwig had landed in front of her. Confused she looked to Harry who was just as confused. Hermione petted the owl and fed her some of her roast beef before Hedwig took off again and out of the hall.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked.

Harry shook his head. "I think that's was Hedwig saying I need to make up with Hermione."

After studying in the library until just before curfew with their boyfriend Hannah and Susan sat in Susan's room, debating if they should be worried about Hermione. "I don't remember ever hearing if they've ever dated."

"No neither have I, but you know no girl will go near him with her in the way, I still can't believe you kissed him like that."

"It was a spur of the moment thing, getting him wasn't the problem, shoot Cho got him briefly, it's keeping him that is the problem Hannah."

"What about Ron the idiot. Harry said there's something there."

Susan shook her head. "No, I don't think so; at least I hope she has better taste."

"Yeah, he'd be such a waste for a girl with her talents."

"Hannah!"

"Oh come on you can't tell me you haven't thought of it."

Susan scooted closer to Hannah. "Why would I need to do that?" She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

_Dear mom._

_Please don't let dad read this, I don't think he'd like what I'm going to say._

_I think I screwed up my friendship with Harry. He now has two girlfriends who are each other's girlfriend. I don't know how or what happened, Harry said that they had a problem and he solved by becoming their boyfriend. I was so disappointed, I'd lost my chance, no matter what I can't compete with two girlfriends' and might I say very hot girlfriends. _

_Anyway my disappointment must have shown on my face, he knows me better than anyone, the last thing he said to me was that he was sorry I was disappointed in him, he hasn't spoken to me since. _

_Mom I'm not disappointed in him, I'm happy he found someone to love, well I do believe one boy one girl just like you taught me, but if they make him happy I won't hold it against them. His happiness means more to me than anything._

_Mom, please help me, what do I say to him?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Emma reread the letter and sighed before handing it to Hermione's Aunt Connie sitting next to her. "Dan, we need to tell her!" She yelled into the kitchen where her husband was dishing up some ice cream for the three of them, while the whole time a brown barn owl waited for its return letter that Hermione must have told it to wait for.

Harry was awoken when his curtains were opened and a body slipped under the covers. Harry was stopped from reaching for his wand by a voice calling his name. "Harry."

"Hermione, what's wrong."

Hermione buried her head into his chest, it only took a moment for Harry to feel tears start to wet his shirt. "I'm sorry, I know you think I'm disappointed in you but I'm not, I love you and if Susan and Hannah can make you happy than I'm all for it."

Hermione started to turn and slip back out of bed when Harry said something that made her stop and without thinking kiss him. "I love you too." But as Hermione felt the wonderful feel of his lips against hers and just wanted to melt into them she realized what she'd done.

"Oh god!" she pulled back shock and fear in her eyes.

"You need to leave!"

Harry's voice was cold, the coldest she ever heard him use and she jumped from the bed saying. "I'm sorry!" and ran from the dorm back to her own bed to cry for the rest of the night, needless to say Harry did almost the same thing.

The next morn long before the first ray of sunshine Hermione raced from the tower intent fixing what she did. She waited twenty minutes for an early rising 1st year to open the door. "I have to see Susan Bones."

"Huh," the blurry eye 1st year started, "it's really early." She stifled a yawn as she finished.

"Please I need to talk to her." Hermione pleaded. Hermione could see that while her pleading almost worked the little girl still wasn't going to let her, she had to admire her even if she was going against what Hermione wanted but she couldn't let a little admiration stop her. "I'm a perfect now let me in." Hermione was appalled at herself for pulling that, she vowed she wouldn't use her position like that but rationalized that this time she had to and it worked, the little girl stepped aside and even showed her too Susan's door. "Thank you." Giving the girl a relieved hug she knocked on the door. After several minutes of knocking Susan finally opened the door. "Susan I need to talk to you." Hermione said slipping past a stunned Susan. Hermione stopped stunned at finding Hannah in the only bed but she shook it off. "Hannah Susan I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall as Hermione stood there.

Susan grabbed her in a hug and sat her down on the edge of the bed. "It's OK Hermione; just tell us what's wrong."

"Harry thinks I was mad at him for dating both of you but I wasn't I was upset that I had lost my chance, I knew, no matter how he felt about me, even if it was more than a sister." Hermione giggled slightly. Hannah had moved in to the three way hug as they listened to Hermione. "He still tenses when I hug him sometimes. So I should have known that's how he felt and supported him no matter what, like I always have. All I want is for him to be happy so don't be mad at him, it was my fault."

Both girls tensed and Susan pulled back so she could look at Hermione. "What's your fault?"

Hermione started crying harder so Susan and Hannah held her tighter and started rocking slightly like you would to sooth a child until she calmed down enough to continue. "I wanted to explain all this to him last night but I wasn't in my right mind, I should never have gone up there."

Both Susan and Hannah now tensed but it was Hannah that asked speaking for the first time, even though they all knew the answer. "Up where."

"His bed," Hermione felt them tense and started to pull away so she rushed the next part. "I told him I wasn't disappointed in him like he thought and then I…" Hermione could not continue and Susan brushed her face.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't mean too it just came out but I told…told him I loved him, and then I…I kissed him." Both Susan and Hannah pulled away quickly and Hermione jumped off the bed, tears still streaming down her eyes. "He kicked me out, I knew he didn't feel the same and I should have just been his friend, I would have been happy just as his friend but now I've lost him completely. Please just don't hold it against him, it was all me, hate me not him." Hermione bolted from the room before either girl could even go for her wand.

"He's going to break up with us now isn't he?" Hannah asked softly.

Susan looked at her hands and then to the door and back to her hands before turning to Hannah with a broad mischievous grin. "He can try." She said as she started to crawl over to Hannah.

Hannah smiled as she laid back to let Susan crawl to a position above her. "I know that look Susan, good things happen every time I see it." She said as Susan lowered for a deep kiss.

Harry finished drying his hair. The shower had awoken him up but he was still dead tired, not having slept a wink after Hermione had left. He kept going over every she said and did in his head. Hermione loved him, he never expected that. What would she see in him, what did Susan and Hannah for that matter, he was just Harry? Ron was a pure blood, she had said she wanted to stay in the magical world and with Ron she'd have an easier time. He knew she hated that part; Hermione would want to get by on her own merit but she knew better than that. He never meant to tell her how he felt; he decided that after Voldemort came back. Voldemort wanted him dead, at first he just thought Voldemort needed to prove he was a better wizard by killing him. Killing the savior of the wizarding world would prove he was the best, strongest, and evilest one but with the prophecy, it was even worse.

Sighing Harry left his dorm, he knew exactly where Hermione was, the map had told him but he needed to meet the girls. That was not going to be fun.

Hannah and Susan knew it was not good news when they saw Harry's face, he tried to smile, but his eyes were sad. "Hi Harry." Susan said kissing him. Her thoughts were proven right when he did not kiss back; Hannah frowned when her kiss was not returned either.

"Hi we need to talk." Both of them could hear the anguish in his voice, he was regretting saying whatever he was going to say.

Linking her arm with his while Hannah did the same with his other they started off as if he hadn't said anything. It had already been agreed who would start if Harry said something like that. "You're going to break up with us?"

"I think I have too, I like both of you but…"

"But you love someone else." Susan finished for him.

"I…"

"No!" Susan interrupted forcefully.

Harry was taken aback. "No? I don't think it works that way."

"Sure it does. We don't accept you can't break up with us." Hannah said.

It was then Harry realized he wasn't being led to the great hall. "Where are we going?" he knew what was down this way, Gryffindor tower. He tried to slow but the girl tightened their grips and had to keep up or hurt them.

Coming up to the fat lady they stopped. "Let us in Harry." Susan said sweetly.

They were here to see Hermione; they knew that she was the reason why he was breaking up with them, well trying to break up with them. Were they going to threaten, hex, or takeout the competition, he didn't know. Hermione wouldn't take a threat, hex, Hermione could take either one but both when she wasn't expecting trouble, doubtful. Neither Susan nor Hannah would attempt to take out the competition. Seeing Harry stammering Susan smiled at him. "Harry, no wands or nails will be drawn we promise."

Harry looked between the two still conflicted until Hannah pulled her wand and handed it to him. "Here, you can hold it." Susan smiled and did the same.

"We won't hurt her Harry, we just want to talk, it will depend on her answers if we let you let you break up with us or not."

Susan didn't seem to be lying so he sighed, tightened his grip on their wands and gave the password and followed them through into the common room. Hermione wasn't in the common room so she was either still up in her dorm or already down in the Great Hall. Harry couldn't decide which he wanted to be true. "Up there, dorms are listed by year." Harry sat and waited nervously.

Susan and Hannah found Hermione crying quietly on her bed.

"Hey stop that crying." Susan said sitting bedside Hermione.

Hermione rolled onto to her back and looked at dark redheaded witch confused while at the same time wondering with a glance if she'd have time to grab her wand before either of the girls could hex her. Hannah from the foot of the bed giggled and when Hermione looked towards her she explained, "Harry took our wands, we're not here to hex you Hermione we just want to talk, you ran out before we could finish."

Hermione sat up bringing her legs over the edge and allowed Hannah to sit on her other side so that now she had Susan on one and Hannah on the other; she couldn't escape if she wanted to. "Ok?"

"We know he loves you. We both knew that going in, everyone in school knows Harry loves you and have known for years, well everyone but Ron and Cho. Well Cho knew but I guess she had to try, even if she was destined to fail." Hermione was shaking her head but Susan continued. "Hermione Harry tried to break up with us this morning."

Hermione jumped up. "No, we can't I don't want that, I…wait? What? What do you mean tried?"

"Simple we said no."

"You said no? Can you do that? Wait never mind that's good, you'll be able to make him happier than I ever could."

"Hermione you'll always have part of his heart." Hannah said from her other side.

"We think Harry can love us but we have to deal with you." Hermione's eyes went wide but Susan smiled. "We talked about this last night before you even came this morning; we thought we'd have a little time before this subject came up."

Hermione felt like she was missing something and didn't like that feeling at all. "What subject, exactly?"

Susan grinned mischievously and Hermione was reminded of Fred and George and so was getting worried. "We have one question that will solve if Hannah and I stay with Harry or let him break up with us so you can have him. We don't love Harry "yet", but we both agree that we could fall for him very easy but we want him to be happy." Susan looked at Hannah and they both looked to Hermione expectantly.

"What's the question?" Hermione asked worriedly, she was hoping that they weren't going to ask her to never talk to Harry again or something equally awful like that.

"First before the important question… what did Harry tell you about the night before we got together?"

"Nothing, he came into the common room a few minutes late for curfew but he had a smile on his face, I thought it was strange that he had a smile as he did his homework, but he didn't say anything and I didn't ask but the next day during breakfast I realized why he was smiling. He did say something about solving a problem you two had?" Hormone asked questioningly, Harry hadn't gone into any sort of detail.

"Harry pointed out that all we needed to find a guy that liked both of us, which both of us liked, and that didn't mind our relationship with each other." Susan said with a satisfied smiled. "I told him there was one guy that both Hannah and I would possibly date but that I thought that he was taken and it was suggested that I just go up and kiss him to see."

"Wait you thought Harry was taken and you just kissed him?"

"Yes. He was, by you it was just neither of you realized it and yes I kissed him."

"But…"

Hannah turned Hermione head to face her. "No butt's Hermione Harry is yours, we've just barrowed him for a day or two."

"So…," Susan said slowly and waited for Hermione to turn her attention back to her. "Now for my question?" Hermione nodded reluctantly, she didn't believe Harry was hers but she knew she'd never convince the two of them otherwise. Hermione's eyes went wide as Susan leaned forward and kissed her.

Hermione was shocked too shocked to think, too shocked to do anything but maybe breathe but then the kiss ended. Hermione thought it was over but Hannah was turning her head and kissed her also. By this time Hermione's brain had started to function again. They were not just kissing her, were they asking for her to share Harry with them, of course they were. They both said they couldn't have Harry, not to themselves at least. So the answers to the question was "yes", she would share or "no" and she'll take her boyfriend back. Hermione hadn't responded yet but something in her liked the kisses so she did. Hannah leaned back and smiled. "Is that a yes?"

"I…I don't know."

Susan turned Hermione chin and leaned in again. "Well then let's continue until you decide."

"Hey Harry," Neville said cheerfully until he saw how nervous Harry looked. "What's wrong?" he said sitting in the chair across from Harry.

Harry gulped not taking his eyes off the dorm stairs. "Susan and Hannah went up to talk to Hermione, a half hour ago."

Neville shrugged obviously not understanding the implications of Harry's two girlfriends alone with his best friend. "They're just probably doing make up or something." It was then that Neville noticed Harry was tightly holding two wands neither were his own. It was Neville's turn to look at the stairs worriedly. "Harry?"

"I don't know what they are doing Nev." Neville had never heard Harry sound scared before but now he had and he did not like it but before he could find out anymore Harry's eyes went wide and Neville turned to find Hermione coming into the common room with a big smile looking right at Harry followed by Susan and Hannah, both had thin strained smiles. Harry stood and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him and kissed him until Harry responded. Harry finally coming to his senses broke the kiss and looked wide eyed at his most likely ex girlfriends but Hermione smiled and moved to the left taking his arm as Hannah stepped forward and took her place adding her own kiss which Harry did the only thing he could and responded to his girlfriends kiss before she moved to the right allowing Susan to replace her around Harry's neck placing her own kiss upon his lips. Harry felt her tongue seek entrance, by now Harry barely noticed anyone else in the room and allowed her access. "Wow…what?" Harry started to feel a pull and turned to Hermione who started leading him towards the exit. Harry looked to Neville who was watching in shock. "Help!" Harry pleaded; he didn't know what was going on. All three girls were now smiling but at that moment that was not as comforting as it should have been.

The girls stopped and looked back a Neville questioningly. Neville looked between the three girls and shook his head. "Sorry mate, Death Eater's sure, Bellatrix of course, Voldemort I'll be right beside you, they could only kill me but…" Neville looked fearfully between the three girls and gulped. "I don't want to know what punishment those three would come up with if I interfered with whatever they have planned."

Ginny had come down to hear Neville's statement and giggled as Harry gulped and Susan being the one not on Harry's arm stepped closer to a wide eye's Neville placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Neville, we won't hurt him, much." Susan finished and returned to Harry taking Hannah's place and giving Harry a wicked smile.

Neville's eyes grew wider as Hannah and Hermione did the same to alternating cheeks but while Hannah took Hermione vacant spot Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. They both giggled and looked at Neville before continuing their whispered conversation.

A minute later Hermione led the other three out of the common room and Harry looked back to find Ginny sitting in Neville's lap with her lips locked with his.

Harry was led into an unused classroom and he heard locking and silencing charms being used, and now Harry felt real fear. "Harry dear, we have a question."

"Um OK." Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Harry forgot all about Hannah and Hermione as Susan's tongue asked for entrance. Finally after several minutes Susan pulled back and turned Harry slightly where Harry's brain froze. Hannah and Hermione were kissing passionately. "What…?"

At Harry's exclamation they broke their kiss and Hermione turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry would you mind having three girlfriends that have girlfriends?"

Harry turned and found Susan and Hannah locked in a passionate kiss and smiled. There was only one answer he could give as he turned back to the girl in his arms. "NO." and he kissed her as passionately as he could and Hermione responded in kind.

It was a disheveled foursome that entered the Great Hall a half hour later. Harry had Susan on one arm, Hannah on the other with Hermione on her arm. They sat at a stunned Gryffindor table, facing so that they could see the whole hall. Harry had tried to sit in his normal place facing away from the hall but as would happen more often than not he was over ruled and was made to sit there, an disheveled Neville and Ginny entered and sat across from Harry and his girls. "How you doing Nev?" Harry asked with a knowing smile.

Neville looked down sheepishly turning bright red as he could. "Good Harry."

Harry heard a gasp and suddenly Hermione leaned forward motioning for Ginny to do the same and the two of them started another whispered conversation until Ginny looked at Neville before giggling. "I need to talk go talk to a friend, be back in a few."

Neville attempted to turn and watch where Ginny was running off too but Hermione had other plans. "So Neville, you and Ginny, how'd that happen." She asked with an innocent face.

Harry almost choked while Susan and Hannah giggled and patted his back. "Actually Hermione I didn't ask, I think you might know more than I do on that."

"I just gave her a suggestion Neville, are you OK with that?" Hermione was concerned but she was still smiling madly.

Neville swallowed and nodded. "I've always liked her, but…" Neville shrugged shyly.

Susan patted his hand. "It's OK Neville; we do understand but girls are just as shy and nervous as guys."

Harry was all intent on asking what Hermione had said to Ginny but then he realized he knew pretty much, what it was, something along the line of, kiss him, and find out. Looking over at Ginny who was talking quietly with Luna who continued to look up occasionally at Neville's back, smile and return to her conversation. Harry watched as suddenly both girls stood and headed towards Neville with large smiles. It was then Harry realized Hermione's second conversation with Ginny and he grinned, two boys would be dying with grins on their faces.

Harry watched, the lost and pathetic look that Neville now sported as Ginny sat on one side and Luna sat on his other side, knowing full well he had looking the same not an hour before, when he was brought out of his thoughts by Susan. "Oh we need to get our books."

Harry stood obediently as Luna looked to Neville wrapping her arm through his, "I so happy you asked. This is going to be so much fun.", and proceeded to kiss him. It was a quick kiss but Harry didn't think Neville could have handled anything else. His head swung around wide eyed to look at his girlfriend of almost one whole hour expecting anything but a large smile she was sporting before she too kissed him, though a little deeper then Luna had.

"I agree with Luna this will be fun."

Neville looked to Harry as Susan took one arm and Hannah took the other. "Harry a little help."

Harry smiled but shook his head. "Sorry Nev, I'll help with anything but this, my suggestion is to just go with it, but keep in mind both Ginny and Luna like sisters to me." Harry grinned as Neville gulped and winked at Ginny's death stare while Luna looked as happy as can be.

"Thank you Harry, I've always wanted a big brother, but I don't think you have to worry about Neville, we can handle him." Her emphasis on handle and the fact that she licked her lips in Neville's direction convinced Harry she was right.

"So what are we going to do about Ron?" Hermione asked as the doors opened and the Patel twins entered.

"How about one of the twins?" Harry suggested under his breath not loud enough for either twin could hear.

"Hi Harry." They said in unison as their eyes scanned the three girls around him as Harry stopped.

"Hi girls how are you; you're almost late for breakfast."

"Oh we had some things to take care of." At which Susan and Hannah giggled so Harry missed the sly look the sisters exchanged. Then he missed the look each of his girls gave each other when he turned back to answer.

"Oh Ok, well we are going to pick up books so see you in classes." Harry said and his girls nodded in agreement as they headed out the door but before they made it to the stairs Harry noticed Hermione wasn't with them and when he turned back Hermione was still talking the twins.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked the two girls on his arms.

Both shrugged but Susan answered. "Maybe she's trying to set the twins up, looks like she did well with Neville."

"I was kidding about one of them and Ron, I don't think either of them talk to him after the ball shoot I'm surprised they talk to me. I was terrible to them."

"But you apologized; Ron never has and probably never will."

Harry looked up when he heard Hermione approach. "Bye, Harry!" both twins waved and smiled at him before they split to go to their respective tables.

"Hermione?" Harry asked nervously when she stopped in front of him.

She smiled a mischievous smile that would rival the Weasley twins. "It's nothing you need to worry about," she paused and looked at each of the others girls before she finished, ", at the moment.", ending with a squeal from Susan and Hannah.

Harry became very, very scared but just knew he was going to a very happy man.


End file.
